Sugar Rush
by artemis road
Summary: Dicen que el chocolate hace bien al corazón pero, ¿Qué tanto de todo eso le puedes atribuir al azúcar?.


**Sug****ar**** Rush**

**Otro One shot de la mejor pareja de todas! espero que les guste. Tambien queria aprovechar para agradecerles por los comentarios que hicieron en los otros one shots que subi, lamento no haber podido responderlos de inmediato. Saludos a todos y tengan un excelente año!**

* * *

El silencio post fiesta habia inundado la Corporación Cápsula, mientras que el murmullo de la música aún resonaba en mis oídos. A pesar de todos los momentos divertidos que había pasado esa noche con mis amigos y familia, lo único que me perturbaba era aquella torta de cumpleaños que habia hecho mi abuela y que originalmente habia tenido mi nombre escrito, aunque eso no habia logrado impedir que se la comieran.

El ruido de mi estómago me habia obligado a sentarme en la cama, mientras mis amigos aún dormían. Goten, mi otra mitad, mi compinche de batallas y cómplice de bromas. El hijo del enemigo de mi padre, quien también lo consideraba ya como parte de la familia. Y por otra parte, estaba ella, la rubia bonita. Un momento, ¿desde cuándo Marron es bonita?, había pensado un tanto confundido en aquel momento. No sabía si sentirse de esa forma era normal para un joven de 11 años, pero la verdad es que apropiado o no, mi amiga me gustaba, y mucho. Recuerdo que mi estómago habia comenzado a sentirse raro, como si tuviera náuseas pero sin ganas de devolver, mi cuerpo estaba temblando pero no tenia frio y mis mejillas parecían dos pedazos de carbón. La sensación habia sido agradable, pero ya me empezaba a incomodar, "seguramente es porque tengo hambre", recuerdo haberme dicho a mí mismo, mi mente estaba tan enfocada en aquel pastel de chocolate que la meditación no duró mucho. "Será mejor que los despierte para que podamos bajar a la cocina.",habia agregado mentalmente, Pero luego pensé:que si despertaba a Goten, entonces no me quedaria suficiente pastel. Es por eso que decidí despertar solo a Marron. Mi madre siempre me recordaba lo frágil que era Marron en relación a nuestra fuerza sobrenatural. Es por eso que debíamos ser delicados con ella: me le acerqué suavemente y le acaricie su brazo con la yema de mis dedos. Fue entonces cuando sentí la electricidad correr por mi cuerpo. Recuerdo haberme alejado, asustado. La única vez que había sentido algo tan fuerte había sido cuando me habia transformado en super saiyajin por primera vez. Había sido una experiencia extraordinaria y al igual que en esa ocasión, solo lo sentí una vez; la segunda oportunidad que lo habia hecho ya no había sido tan emocionante, ni tan fuerte. Fue por eso que volví a intentarlo, luego de unos segundos, con mi otra mano y esa misma sensación me chocó de lleno. Sin embargo esta vez lo ignoré y continué sacudiendo su delicado cuerpo

-Pss…¿Marron?-susurre . Sus ojos se abrieron ante el sonido de mi voz, aquellas lagunas celestes aún pegadas por el sueño. Se reincorporó en la cama y se frotó el rostro con la palma de su mano

-¿Qué sucede Trunks? –me preguntó con la voz rasposa

-¿Quieres ir por un poco de pastel?- Me miro un poco desconcertada,pero termino aceptando. La ayude a bajar de la cama y tomándole de la mano la guie hasta las escaleras. Pasando por en frente de la habitación de mis padres.

-Oye, ¿No deberíamos avisarle a Goten también?-me preguntó mientras la arrastraba por el corredor .Una horrible sensación me había obligado a detenerme.

-Yo creo que deberíamos dejarle dormir. Ya ha comido demasiado pastel y si lo despertamos entonces no nos quedara nada para nosotros-le susurre tratando de que los celos no se hagan evidentes en mi voz. Ella simplemente rio despacito y sacudió su cabeza.

-Ay Trunks, tú siempre pensando en los demás- me dijo sarcásticamente, tomándome de la mano nuevamente - Vamos-me dijo jalándome por las escaleras.

La cocina estaba hecha un desastre: trastos de comida esparcidos por el suelo, botellas vacías en el fregadero, y los platos sucios acumulados sobre la mesada. Marron se había sentado en la mesada, luego de haberla despejado un poco de los platos sucios, mientras que yo continuaba buscando en el refrigerador. Allí estaba: La torta de chocolate, que resaltaba por su magnitud y su delicioso aroma. Lo bueno habia sido que aún quedaba lo suficiente como para poder volver a comer de ella y para repartirle a Marron también. Tome la bandeja y cerré la nevera con una ligera patada, Marron estaba sentada en la mesada observando su reflejo en una de las cacerolas de mi mamá, arreglándose el cabello. Me habia quedado en trance observándola, apoyado contra la puerta de la nevera con el pastel aún entre mis manos

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-me preguntó sacándome del trance. Sacudí mi cabeza y apoyé la bandeja en medio de la mesada, sentándome frente a ella. Ambos tomamos una cuchara y comenzamos a cavar en la montaña de chocolate. El sabor invadió nuestros paladares, deslizándose lentamente por nuestros esófagos. Ambos comíamos en silencio, observándonos de vez en cuando.

En un momento levanté mi rostro, la mire rápidamente y luego volví a concentrarme en el pastel. No podía mantener su mirada por mucho tiempo, pero pude ver como observaba mi forma de comer. Mis padres me enseñaron a comer con modestia y moderación, sin importar la cantidad que pueda o quiera comer. Una de las cosas que me diferenciaban de Goten eran mis buenos modelas en la mesa. De pronto me sentí observado, y como éramos los únicos en la cocina sabía que era ella. Nuevamente nuestros ojos se encontraron y la sensación agradable había conquistado mi estómago de nuevo, por un momento había perdido mi apetito.

-Oigan, eso no es justo.-una voz infantil interrumpió el momento- ¿Porque no me dijeron que aun había pastel?-Era Goten, estaba parado en la puerta de mi cocina. Marron le sonrió tiernamente. Rodé mis ojos.

-Hola Goten. Lo lamentamos, creíamos que querías seguir durmiendo-se disculpó Marron por los dos. Estaba realmente molesto con él por haber arruinado mi mañana.

-Bueno, está bien. –rio Goten , como solo un Son puede reír, acariciándose la nuca y mostrando todos los dientes. Marron le sonrió con ternura y le señalo el asiento a su lado para que lo tomase. Goten tomo una cuchara y comenzó a atascarse con la torta de chocolate, derramando la sustancia dulce por sus labios hasta su mentón y por sus dedos. Vi como Marron lo observaba y en un acto casi maternal le limpio la boca con una servilleta. Mi interior convulsionaba de ira y celos.

-Eres un cerdo Goten. Aprende a comer en presencia de una dama-le dije con muchos celos. Marron me miro,podia leer la sorpresa en su expresión .

-Lo siento, Trunks. Lo lamento Marron-se disculpo mi amigo. "Pobre ,no era su culpa ser tan impulsivo" ,pense.

-Está bien Goten. No fue para tanto-le dijo Marron tranquilizándolo para que pudiese volver a comer, me percate de que en esta ocasión lo hizo con mayor recato.

-Oye Trunks, ¿podemos jugar con tus regalos?- Me preguntó Goten una vez que había terminado de comer la torta. Típico, no podía mantenerme enojado con él.

-Ag…está bien, pero primero debes lavarte las manos-le ordené, viendo con asco sus palmas pegajosas. Goten no dudo ni un segundo y se acercó al lavabo de la cocina para limpiárselas. - Ahí no Goten. Mi mama dice que para lavarse las manos hay que ir al baño-le dije, Goten suspiró molesto y se dirigió al baño.

-Vaya, no tenía idea de que tu mamá fuera así de estricta- me dijo Marron con condescendencia

-No era cierto, se lo dije para sacármelo de encima por unos segundos- le retruque, Ambos comenzamos a reír instantáneamente. Para cuando pude para de reírme, vi que Marron me estaba observando de nuevo.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le habia preguntado intrigado. Marron no me respondió, simplemente se me acercó y sin previo aviso apoyó sus labios en la comisura de los míos, demasiado cerca de mis propios labios. De pronto sentí esa electricidad tensar cada musculo de mi cuerpo, rompiendo con todos mis huesos luego de cada descarga. Cuando Marron se separó de mí, me miro y sonrió tiernamente

-Tenias chocolate en la cara-me dijo suavemente.

-Gracias-mi voz temblaba de los nervios y la emoción.

-Puaj…que asco-exclamó aquella voz molesta- Te beso una niña

-Claro que no idiota-le grite todo sonrojado

-Claro que sí y te contagió los piojos-continuó Goten con la burla. Inmediatamente comencé a perseguirlo por toda la casa. Marron rio para sí misma y nos siguió hasta mi alcoba.

-¿Lo ves?, es por eso que no deben comer azúcar por la mañana-gruñó una voz masculina desde el umbral de la cocina.

-No creo que haya sido el azúcar.-le respondió una voz femenina

-¿Como lo sabes?

- Veamos cuánto dura su efecto. Si desaparece en unas horas entonces se lo podemos atribuir al chocolate, si dura por unos cuantos años entonces ya sabes cuál es la causa.

Bueno, en realidad no había escuchado esa conversación ni me la habían contado con esas palabras exactas, pero lo que sí sé es que mi mamá tenía razón. Esa sensación fue mucho más fuerte que el efecto del azúcar y la exaltación de mi cumpleaños. Ese sentimiento me ha acompañado todos los días desde que tengo 11 años y hasta el día de hoy, cuando por fin puedo decir que aquella niña con la que compartí ese pastel será la mujer con la que comparta el resto de mi vida. Y Eso no lo voy a cambiar ni por todos las tortas de chocolate del mundo.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo otro One shot. No sabía si escribir con el POV de Trunks, pero no quería sacar la conclusión final. Hasta pronto!**


End file.
